A class of personal computers that is smaller than the typical “desktop” or “laptop” devices is known in the art as “tablet” personal computers, or tablet PCs. Such computing devices are generally known for use as personal digital assistants and as specialized, mobile computers. Tablet PCs typically offer the advantage of a small form factor that is easy for the user to carry, but at the cost of limited utility with respect to their full-sized counterparts.
As used herein, the term tablet PC refers to a computer, such as a personal computer, incorporating various convenient and intuitive aspects of pencil and paper into a user's interaction with the computer. Tablet PCs commonly include a stylus. A stylus secretes no ink and is used with a touch screen of the PC. A stylus permits data entry directly into the device via a digitizer, which is positioned behind a display screen to permit data entry by a user. The stylus is typically passive. A suitable stylus device includes the Wacom “Penabled Tablet PC Slim Pen”, model MP200-00 that is 5.5 mm in diameter. The digitizer can report up to 256 different levels of pressure when the stylus is pressed against the acrylic LCD protector.
Tablet PC also refers to a computer, such as a personal computer or a mobile computing device, incorporating various convenient and intuitive aspects of pencil and paper into a user's interaction with the computer. The term “computer” may include at least one central processing unit or CPU (processor) connected to a host bus. The CPU may be any of various types, including an x86 processor, e.g., a Pentium class, a PowerPC processor, a CPU from the SPARC family of RISC processors, as well as others. The computer system may also include various memory mediums, typically including RAM and referred to as main memory. The main memory may store one or more programs implementing the present invention. The main memory may also store operating system software, as well as other software for operation of the computer system. The term “mobile computing device,” as used herein, means any computing device intended to move location while maintaining functionality. Mobile computing devices can include, for example, laptop computers, sub-notebooks, personal digital assistants, portable data terminals, tablet PCs, and even smartphones.
PCs, such as tablet PCs, are often used with various peripheral devices such as keyboards, mice, and printers, many of which communicate with the PC wirelessly such as through Bluetooth technology. The wired peripheral devices each have their own cord that delivers power or, if running on battery power, have a charging adapter. In the case of a portable device, a cord that delivers power or charging adapter must be taken along for each peripheral, increasing the system's weight and complexity. If the user forgets a power cord or charging adapter and the peripheral's battery loses power, the user must obtain another cord/adapter or work without that peripheral. Indeed, the user may need the peripheral and not be able to obtain a replacement cord/adapter.
Further, peripherals are provided independently of the PC and therefore may become misplaced or require the user to locate the peripheral in a location separate from the PC before being able to charge it and use it.